The::Pet
by Gone4everAndaDay
Summary: When a naked neko is found on Naruto's doorstep in the middle of the night, an escapee cat-boy experiment of Orochimaru's, things change in his life. And the sexually active child isn't helping! Jealous Sasuke! Shota-yaoi. Child-sex.
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto cast, merely the plotline. The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi and him alone. I am making no profit out of this whatsoever for the fanfiction was designed solely for my entertainment.

**Warning**: Sexual scenes involving underage participant within the next chapter.

…

…

…

**C**hapter – **O**ne – **R**unaway.

…

…

…

"Hug?"

He'd done it. He'd finally done it.

After years and years of saving up, slaving over his work and destroying his social life _he_, the great Orochimaru had finally created the absolute perfect pet for himself. Designed to fulfill his sexual cravings, his fetishes and his emotional needs.

Once the child was presented to company officials, Orochimaru planned to launch an entirely new pet product under his name, all across the nation. Everywhere there would be creatures like him in pet shop windows, and Orochimaru would thrive off of it with the child by his side.

It had been so long since he had first started, and he remembered the time in which he figured there would never be an end to his work. But he had pulled through. And now, now the results were right in front of him, sitting naked on the metal operating table, arms outstretched in want of what he had asked for just moments ago.

"Hug?" He stated again. Pulling his fingers into his palms before outstretching them out again in a wonton fashion. Orochimaru was more than willing to comply.

"Why yes my adorable chibi. My little angel. Daddy will give you a hug, and much-_much_ more."

"Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto, his chief assistant and only companion came bursting through the door, clad in his pajamas as he adjusted his glasses reverently. Still not quite used to the bright lights of the experimentation room.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's three in the morning! Why on earth are you still awake?!"

Orochimaru grinned from ear to ear as he turned around to face his friend and stepped aside. Allowing him to see the full effects of his many hard years of work and sleepless nights.

"_This_, Kabuto, is my final product. Allow me to introduce you to my lover. Sasuke, say hello."

"No."

Orochimaru's brow twitched slightly. His body turning around until he was once again facing his product.

"No? Sasuke, I _order_ you to say hello."

Sasuke stuck his knuckle into his mouth before shaking his head slightly in response.

"No. Sasuke don't wants to say hello. He ugly, and mean looking and-and he looks just like a cryptic nerd because he wears thick glasses."

The more he spoke the more his vocabulary and grammar improved dramatically, just as he had been programmed to do. However his voice still remained the same squeaky, high-pitched and adorable tone he had started out with. Just as Orochimaru had intended.

He was a total success. Adapting to his surroundings and gaining general knowledge of things he had never seen or even come into contact with before. Perfect. All except one thing.

_Attitude. _

"Sasuke, I just told you to do something so you will do it. I am your lord, your master and you are my pet, my bitch. You have no right to disobey me. Now, get on all fours and receive your punishment like a good little slut."

"NO!"

Like a bolt of electricity Sasuke had stuck out his tongue and jumped off the table. Sprinting quickly towards the open door in which Kabuto was still standing tiredly by. And before he even processed what was happening he had hurried out through the door and down the corridor. What was presumed to be the front door already in view.

"No! Stop him Kabuto, he must not escape!"

_Too late._

Being what he was Sasuke had no trouble escaping. He hated the rain at first experience, which was now. Accompanied by the fact that he had little to no trouble in seeing where he was going in the dark gave him a perfect advantage in which both humans could never have.

So with adrenalin pumping through his veins and a hunger for freedom, Sasuke zoomed off into the wet night. His loud, padding footsteps in puddles being long lost under the ferocious noise of the thunder.

And thus both Orochimaru and Kabuto were left standing there in the doorway, trying desperately to pick out a clue or two which might indicate the escape route and general direction of the child.

**But they were just too late.**

For what seemed like hours little Sasuke ran naked down streets and across roads, cars almost colliding into him on several occasions as he struggled to get himself as lost as possible. That way those two freaks would never find him, and they'd never take him back. They'd never touch him.

Finally Sasuke collapsed on a doorstep.

He was wet, cold and a little delirious. The world around him was spinning like mad and no matter how much he tried he just couldn't stay focused on anything for more than a second or two. So he stayed on the doorstep.

At least it was dry due to the balcony overhead acting as a protector against the lashing rain. So he was happy. He was happy right here…

In a matter of seconds Sasuke had drifted off into a silent abyss of darkness. Completely content.

…

…

Meanwhile, a very drunk, very unstable soaking figure was steering his way down the street, trying to keep his balance by grabbing onto the occasional tree that lined the sidewalk.

She'd left him again.

Haruno Sakura was her name.

In kindergarten she was the one with all the friends. In primary all the guys had crushes on her. In secondary she had been the head cheerleader and now in college…she…she was just perfect. Absolutely perfect the way she was.

Naruto was actually three years older than her, and yet he would watch her day after day throughout his entire school life.

During her first year of college Naruto had finally worked up the guts to ask her out. Even though she was ultra popular and liked all around while he was the not very smart guy who was quite rich due to his talents in drawing and producing manga, he decided to give it a shot.

They'd met more than once as their parents were quite good friends, but just before Naruto's final year in secondary, his parents died in a car accident. After that Sakura and he didn't see much of each other. But still, after he had cornered her after school in the car-park, she'd said yes!

And so they had a happy first few months. Then she cheated. Then she dumped him. They he went into a fit of depression and decided to start drinking. Then he'd stalk her. Then he'd beg. Then she'd take him back out of pity although he though she realized she really did love him.

However, this kind of repetition had been going on for three years now and Sakura would be going into her final year of college in a couple of months. They weren't kids anymore. Well…she wasn't. Because she was so smart she'd finish that last year, gain her teachers degree and finally become the kindergarten school teacher she'd always wanted to be.

He wanted commitment and she was wasn't picking that up. Almost every three to four months he'd catch her cheating. Rubbing up against some boy in a nightclub or smooching in a café. He'd confront her about it, they'd argue, she's pack up her stuff and leave to live with whoever he'd caught her with, and then in a few weeks she'd be back at his place as if nothing had ever happened.

He was tired of it and today he felt he'd had enough.

She'd promised him. The last time she'd moved back in and they'd made up, she promised him she would be honest. After all, Naruto had been thinking about starting a family of his own, and he couldn't very well do that if she was constantly getting up and leaving!

But just this morning he'd seen her. In an alley no less with one of Naruto's good but innocent and incredibly naïve friends. Rock Lee.

He wasn't mad at Lee because Lee was actually gay! Everyone knew but him and that was because he was just so alien to the love world. He also saw no difference in a wave goodbye and a hot smooch! No. He was angry at her! Sakura!

She's promised him before they made sweet love, and yet she was doing the same thing all over again like an irresponsible teen. So Naruto had simply taken himself down to the local bar and drunk himself half to death. Although he would have gladly finished the job, but the bartender was closing up shop and he had to leave.

Still. No matter how hard he tried to hate her, loathe her and despise her. He couldn't.

She was his everything.

All his other guy friends were involved in serious relationships, some of them even engaged or married already! He'd be imposing by snatching them away from their ladies. And besides, it would look strange having his guy friends over at his place every night just for 'company'. What would people say?

No. No he needed a woman. He needed a woman to start a family with and Sakura was the one for the job. It'd taken him so many years of watching, speaking and bonding before he asked her out. Simply moving onto someone else was impossible! He had friendship issues and he needed to know someone for years before he finally opened up to them.

And he was afraid and he'd never find someone else if he went looking. And Sakura would know leave him fro good and it'd all be over. He'd be alone. Completely and utterly alone.

"God…w-why d'yu a-ate me…?" Naruto slurred. Digging deeply into his front pocket for the key as he approached his humble home.

"Why you got-gotta be…a-all like: I hattte yus man! T-Ta me?"

With a grunt Naruto stopped outside his door, only to almost step on something large, pink-tinted and breathing.

"W-What the hell?"

Squinting down at the thing curled up on the doorstep, a droplet of water accumulated at the tip of his nose before dripping down onto the thing. And in turn, the thing let out a few unintelligible mumbled before rolling over.

"A kid?"

Almost instantly Naruto sobered up a fair amount. Frowning in discontent as he watched the naked child shiver in the cold.

Had he run away? Most likely. By the look of his nonexistent attire he must have been sexually abused by someone.

"I'll take him inside." Naruto decided. Plunging the key into the lock before twisting it and pushing it open.

With the utmost gentleness Naruto lifted the small child off his doorstep, not caring that the shirt he had tried so hard to shield from the rain by hiding beneath his coat was immediately saturated by the dripping wet body.

Being careful to stay quiet he closed the door, managed to lock up before heading to the bathroom and bundling the child in a huge fluffy pink towel. While doing that he put the kettle on for some coffee and then lay the child down on his nice designer couch before sitting down himself. And then the inspecting took place.

He couldn't have been older than five or six. For he still had that glow younger children naturally had. His elbows and knees were pinkish and spongy like a newborn and his skin was very pale but incredibly soft.

He must have come from some rich aristocrat family who didn't believe in children playing considering the fact that the child lacked any scratched, bruises or scabs that were compliments from rough and tumble child's play.

His parents or whoever was looking after him must have had some sort of cat fetish, considering he had a cat-ear headband on and most-likely a dildo shoved up his bottom with a soft tail attached to the other end.

_Disgusting._

But he was so cute. And unusually beautiful for a child. His parents much have been very good-looking to produce something as untainted and innocent appearing as this!

"Adorable." Naruto muttered. Brushing some hair out of his eyes gently before standing up. He'd just heard the kettle pop and he'd be damned if he fell asleep due to coffee shortage.

He needed to be awake when the kid was so he wouldn't freak out and run off. However, when he came back he was both socked and surprised to see the little tyke sitting up and rubbing his eyes childishly. The towel bundling around his waist with the front of it spread open, no longer concealing his legs and private parts.

When he was noticed the child took one look at him. His big, saucer-sized onyx eyes scoping over and analyzing him before he lifted up his arms and stretched forward a little.

"Hug?"

Naruto put the cup down on the coffee table before taking a seat opposite the couch on the other side of the glass table. Sighing deeply before choosing to speak.

"I know this might seem rude for me to ask but…who are you."

Sasuke blinked a little before sliding off the couch, leaving the warm towel behind as he padded shyly over to the strange man. Stopping when he stood just before his knees as he stuck his little knuckle in his mouth briefly.

"I am **S**uper **A**ndroid **S**hota **UKE**. But you can call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Without further ado Sasuke clamored into Naruto's lap before raising his arms once more.

"I believed I asked for a hug. Are you denying me?"

_Oh boy. What had Naruto gotten himself into…_

…

…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**__ Future smut and Orochimaru will pop up again!!!! ^^_

_Lots of kink and well…I don't intend to take this story very seriously but if people like it and review then I might. And…that's about it._


	2. Bath Time

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto cast, merely the plotline. The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi and him alone. I am making no profit out of this whatsoever for the fanfiction was designed solely for my entertainment.

**Warning**: 'Cause of lack of reviews I took out sexual scene and only hinted.

…

…

…

**C**hapter – **T**wo – **B**ath **T**ime.

…

…

…

It took Naruto a little while to process what had just been said to him, but eventually he nodded in agreement and bent down a little, pulling the naked child closer to his drenched chest.

"Alright." He said. Finally pulling away much to the child's protest.

"You're cold and damp so I'm going to run you a hot bath. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay."

Naruto nodded in appreciation while plopping the child back onto the floor before standing up and making his way into the bathroom. Only as soon as he put the stopper in the bathtub and turned on the water, he was altered by a high-pitched wail and immediately turned off the water flow before journeying back into the living room.

Sasuke was sitting on the spot Naruto had put him on before he left, tears running down his chubby cheeks as he struggled to wipe them away. Only resulting in more of the downpour.

"Hey-hey." Naruto cooed. Hurrying over before crouching in front of the child and placing a reassuring hand on one of his little shaky shoulders.

"What the matter, are you scared of the thunder?" He asked. Taking note of a particularly loud clap form outside.

"N-no." Sasuke whimpered. Instantly leaning forward and latching onto Naruto's neck.

"You were going to leave me alone!!!! UWaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

_Separation issues_.

He figured the child would have some sort of emotional baggage on him, but he and Naruto had only known each other for a grand total of about two minutes. He hadn't half expected the child to be so clingy.

"Look, if it makes you feel better you don't have to wait out there. You can come with me, alright?"

Sasuke nodded sluggishly before wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Y-Yes."

…

…

"I'm sorry sir but I really don't think there's any point in looking for him. A naked child running around Japan at three in the morning is likely to be brought to the police station or dragged into a pedophilic ring. Either way he's lost, Orochimaru-sama."

"Damn it Kabuto, this is all your fault!"

"My fault, sir?"

"Yes! If you had stopped him by the door then he would still be in this house!"

"Apologies sir but I beg to differ. If it were not for your oh-so-obvious flaw in his programming then he wouldn't have attempted to escape in the first place. Perhaps all those sleepless nights such as this one finally caught up with you?"

Orochimaru sighed angrily. Plopping down tiredly onto his couch before holding his head in his hands.

"Either way Kabuto, the child is smart. He won't let anyone touch him unless he wants to be touched. And if we don't find him, sooner or later he'll realize that I am the only one best suited to meet his needs. After all he was designed to meet mine. If we don't find him eventually he'll come to us, of that I'm certain. But for now we shall begin to look."

"At three o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes. No time like the present. Come Kabuto, let us be off."

"Yes sir."

…

…

"I don't wanna get in." Sasuke crossed his arms over his little chest before turning his back on Naruto and huffing.

Naruto – to be honest – though that Sasuke was absolutely adorable. One minute he was a soft little cherub and the next he was a fierce competitor who got what he wanted. The ultimate example being when he had demanded a hug. Such a cutie.

"Come on now Sasuke. You'll catch a cold if you don't get into the bath." Naruto coaxed. Sticking his hand into the bubbly water while sloshing it about with a pleased look on his face.

"Ooh, it's nice and warm. I wish _I_ could get in." He pressed. Trying desperately to get the child to cooperate.

Sasuke's ears flicked back for a moment before pointing up and facing dead-ahead once more. (Naruto thought they might be battery operated.) And finally, he turned around, a calculating look on his chubby little facial features.

"Then you can take a bath too." He stated. Nodding to himself as if to confirm his decision. This statement left Naruto confused and shocked.

"E-Excuse me?" He blinked. Pulling his hand out of the water before wiping it on his soaking shirt.

"You're wet too and if you don't have a bath you'll catch a cold as well. If we both get into the bath at the same time then neither of us will get sick!"

Naruto shook his head. Not believing what he had just heard. But then again, Sasuke was a child. And as a child he could not possibly comprehend just how wrong and improper the request was.

"N-No Sasuke. I…I really don't think that'd be a good idea."

Sasuke turned his back on him again and crossed his arms once more. Although this time he stomped his little foot in emphasis.

"I'm not taking a bath until you agree!"

"Fine!" Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation before turning around and beginning to strip.

"Fine. I'll get in with you. Just hold on."

Unbeknownst to Naruto Sasuke let a smug smirk cross over his plush little lips. He had succeeded in not being denied with the things he wanted, so he wondered how much more he could push.

The man he was stuck with was a kind-hearted fool with about as much defiance as a puppy-dog. All he had to do was bend him to his will and then he'd be living the sweet life for _the_ _rest _of his life.

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked. Twirling around to look up at the blonde who was already partially naked. He just had to pull his pants down and then he'd be set.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto but you can call me Naru-kun if you like."

"I prefer dobe." Sasuke replied bluntly as he approached.

And Naruto's only response was a stressed sigh and a slight 'whatever'.

"Dobe, your pee-pee is a lot bigger than mine. Why is that?"

Naruto froze. His pants and boxers only halfway down his knees. He hadn't been expecting the question and Sasuke was grateful he had used the childish term 'pee-pee' instead of dick or cock. Lord knows what kind of fit 'Naruto' would have had.

"Uh…I don't really think I should really be the one telling you that." He replied hesitantly. Finally mustering up the courage once more to pull the rest of his clothes off before discarding them on the floor and climbing into the water rather hurriedly.

He had been considerate enough to supply a moderate amount of space on the other side of the tub but it seemed Sasuke had others plans and instead decided to scale over the top of the tub before plopping himself down right in Naruto's lap.

Naruto groaned before pulling the small washcloth off the hook in the wall a few feet above his head and dipping it into the soapy water. Sasuke was far too delighted with the large amount of bubbles to care when Naruto began lathering his hair with the soap.

However, Naruto himself was rather…discontent with the present circumstances. Every time the wet cloth got too close to Sasuke's ears they would flip back, just like a real cat's would when trying to keep water out. And that wasn't all.

When he moved the soft scrubbing to Sasuke's little neck his tail rose out of the water and swished heavily from side to side. He thought he even heard a purr or two from the child but brushed it off and continued cleaning. That was until, so lost in his thoughts, he accidentally slid the cloth a little too roughly across Sasuke's private areas.

"Ooh. Dobe, do that again!"

Almost instantly Naruto pulled the cloth out of the water and into the air, well away from Sasuke's nether-regions and out of trouble.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I didn't mean to do that. Anyway, I'm sure you can wash yourself now so here! I'll get myself another cloth."

"Nooo!!"

Sasuke craned his neck around to stare up at Naruto with large and glistening eyes.

"I've never taken a bath before so I…"

"You've never taken a bath before?!" Naruto frowned and Sasuke shook his head agitatedly from side to side.

"No! I-I mean I've never taken a bath _by myself _before. I don't know how to clean myself and I'm still dirty down there!" He whined. Chewing on his lower lip nervously to add to the adorably dramatic impact he must be having on Naruto.

Naruto pondered over it for a moment. Thinking deeply which was something he didn't do so often.

Sasuke needed to get clean down there and he didn't know how to wash himself. Naruto was a responsible adult and in no way had a Shota-complex. No harm would come from cleaning him up properly. But if he returned the child in the morning and he told his parents everything…that would not look good on his part.

Then again he was sure they would be rational people and would easily believe his side of the story seeing as they obviously knew their child couldn't wash himself. Yes! Then it's settled.

"Alright, but just this once, okay?"

"Yes-yes!" Sasuke nodded his head happily before turning back around and snuggling his back into Naruto's somewhat muscled front. Enjoying the feeling of Naruto's arm coming around to the front of him before starting to clean his private place again.

This time Sasuke couldn't suppress a moan and he writhed about. Emitting soft little squeaks every now and then. But of course, hearing all this didn't help Naruto's subconscious and he immediately started to speed up. Rubbing across Sasuke's thighs and bottom at the same time at a rapid pace. Only resulting in exciting Sasuke more.

"There we are! You're all done now!" He declared. Retracting the cloth and letting out a highly relieved sigh. He'd done a lot of sighing recently.

"Eh?" Sasuke scowled a little before returning to his innocent demeanor and turning around again. Inspecting Naruto properly for the very first time.

He was very beautiful. Damp blonde hair that stuck to his face perfectly. Three whisker-like marks on each cheek and amazing electric-blue eyes. He had light-tanned skin and a tattoo on his lower stomach.

Yes, no question about it.

_He was drop dead gorgeous. _

"B-But Naru-chan, you made something strange happen!"

Naruto noticeably twitched.

"W-What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Naru-chan you made my pee-pee stand up. Ooh, and it's really hard now." Sasuke reached beneath the water and touched his little appendage lightly before gasping and turning back to Naruto.

"Naru-chan, it feels funny. It felt nice when I touched it though. What did you do?!"

At this point Naruto was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Panting and sweating in desperation.

He didn't know he would give the child a hard-on just by cleaning him there. Hell! He didn't even know a child his age could get a hard-on!

"How old are you?!" Naruto suddenly demanded.

"Five years old…today."

_Damn it!_

"Okay!"

With little to no effort Naruto grabbed the child beneath the arms and hoisted both Sasuke and himself out of the bath water, not even caring that he hadn't washed himself.

"I think you're clean enough. Why don't we get dressed now before going to bed, ne?"

Sasuke just nodded and allowed Naruto to wrap them both in separate towels before heading upstairs and into a room that was obviously his bedroom. Completely plain white walls, a king-sized bed and a wardrobe as well as glass doors that lead out to a nice balcony.

"Here you are!"

Without much though Naruto popped the child on his bed, hurried over to the wardrobe before dressing himself in a pair of black boxers and returning with a large orange shirt.

After practically wrestling the child into it, Naruto stood back before appreciating his work.

"There we are. You look great. So…let's go to bed!"

The lights were turned off faster than Sasuke could comprehend and Naruto was beneath the large blanket even faster. Leaving him to sit on the edge of the bed, completely gob-smacked.

"N-Naru chan, I don't like the dark and my pee-pee is still up!" He whimpered. Crawling over to Naruto before tugging on his hair gently.

Naruto groaned before opening his eyes and lifting the covers.

"The funny feeling will go away in a little while, just ignore it."

Sasuke crawled in beside Naruto and when the covers were dropped he cuddled into Naruto's large and warm body, shocked to see that Naruto had already fallen asleep.

"Tch, _dobe_." He muttered. Reaching beneath his shirt to tug at his baby-prick.

If he thought that Sasuke was going to let things go that easily, he was so sorely mistaken. For Sasuke wanted Naruto to touch him again, but more intimately. And he would get what he wanted.

Sasuke didn't need to sleep as often as a normal human because not only was he part cat, but he was also designed to be able to stay awake for days incase his master was in an insatiable mood.

When the morning came Naruto would be absolutely shocked. And like a cat backing a mouse into a corner, he'd have no choice but to do as Sasuke wished. For Sasuke was the cat, and if he didn't get his way then he'd let the claws do the work!

'_Dobe, just you wait. You'll be sucking my cock before you know it!_'

_(__**If you don't review I will stop this story.)**_

_**I was extremely shocked to find about 35 new fanfiction e-mails in my inbox this morning. Only to discover that a mere 3 of them were reviews while the rest were story and author alerts. Not impressed. **_

…

…


	3. I'm Hungry

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto cast, merely the plotline. The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi and him alone. I am making no profit out of this whatsoever for the fanfiction was designed solely for my entertainment.

**Warning**: Sex later. Cuteness, now!

…

…

…

**C**hapter – **T**hree – **I**'m **H**ungry.

…

…

…

Naruto was awoken to an unfamiliar sound. Something…something he was not accustomed to hearing other than when he was at the supermarket or out on the streets.

_Crying_.

"Naru-chan…N-Naru-chaaaaaan."

With a groan Naruto opened his eyes, only to discover himself on his back with a weeping Sasuke on his chest, tears running down his cheeks like little rivers.

"Sasuke, what's wrong!" Naruto nearly yelled. Already well awake as he sat up quickly and made sure to keep Sasuke from rolling backwards as he did so.

"I-I'm hungry!!!"

It was true.

He was severely sad for one reason when he should have been sad for another.

Even though he should have been able to stay up, pumping his little erection all night long until the morning came when he could finally take advantage of the blonde, he had amazingly fallen asleep in Naruto's hold. He just couldn't help himself. He got lost in the man's warmth.

But when he awoke it was to a terrible hunger-cramp in his stomach. And an automatic reaction was to start crying and hope his protector would wake up to his pleas of sadness. And Naruto had. And now they were here.

"Don't cry Sasuke, it's alright. Look, we'll go down to the kitchen right now and I'll fix you some pancakes, what do you say?"

Sasuke looked up at him, eyes clouded with tears as he shook his head.

"Nooo!!!!"

"Then what do you want?!" Naruto was becoming frantic. Not sure how to cope with a child throwing a fit over the simple matter of food. Was he really that hungry or was this just an act of attention-seeking?

"M-Sasuke wants milk!"

"Milk?"

That was a bit of an odd thing to request when Sasuke claimed to be hungry, but if he wanted it then he'd get it immediately. Anything to get him to stop crying!!!

"Cool! I'll go and get you some milk right now so you just stay here and relax alright?"

He got no coherent answer but didn't mind as he dashed out of the room, returning shortly after with a large cup of milk in his hands.

But when he sat down on the side of the bed and offered it to the child, not only did Sasuke seemed to have a problem with supporting himself, continuously falling backwards onto his back, but when Naruto held the glass for him the milk would just dribble all down the sides of his mouth and pool onto his shirt before sinking in.

And still the crying persisted.

"Sasuke, why can't you drink out of a cup?" Naruto asked. Situating Sasuke so he was lying comfortably on his back against the pillows.

"I-I," Sasuke whimpered. Rubbing at his eyes fervently while sniffling and trying to break the pattern of his sobbing so he could answer.

"I-Sasuke doesn't like cold milk and…and Sasuke's never drunk out of a big-boy cup before."

"Well what do you usually drink out of?"

"A-A bottle."

_Baby bottle – Baby bottle._

Naruto was sure he had one somewhere. His mother would persist in keeping one or two around even though Naruto had begged and pleaded with her to throw them out. And when she died Naruto just couldn't bring himself to chuck them.

'_Where…where the hell did I put one? I….ah! Downstairs, in the kitchen, top cabinet right at the back!_'

Naruto almost wanted to pat himself on the back for his unusual quick thinking, but was prevented from doing that as he hurried off the collect what was required.

When he started filling the baby-bottle up in the kitchen, Naruto finally took the time to ponder on what a strange situation this was.

Sasuke – a five year old boy – had never drunk out of a proper cup before. Instead he was used to baby bottles?! Not only that but he was always wearing a battery operated cat tail and ears?! He was also on his doorstep at three in the morning, completely naked and shivering.

Something was definitely out of order, and he didn't mean his massive hangover which he had managed to keep at bay until now…

Placing the bottle in his microwave and turning it on, Naruto stood patiently. Trying to ignore his splitting headache and the still-persistent cries from upstairs. Yes, they were _that _loud.

A loud 'ping' filled his senses and Naruto pulled the bottle out. Testing it on his wrist first before nodding to himself and gallivanting up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Sasuke was obviously still having trouble sitting up as he was still lying on the pillows. Kicking and writhing about dramatically and screaming at the top of his lungs, as if he were in immense pain.

"I'm here Sasuke, I'm here!" Naruto called. Coming to stand beside the bed to watch. Momentarily confused about how he was going to go about this.

Should he just offer him the bottle he so obviously wanted? Or should he…should he hold him?

The temptation of holding a child was too great for Naruto, and he ended up sitting himself on the side of the bed and pulling Sasuke into his lap. Sasuke didn't seem to verbally protest to this, but his kicking and flailing about continued as Naruto got him comfortable.

"Here Sasuke, look! Look what I've got!" Naruto stressed. Pressing the tip to his mouth and squirming it about a little.

"Yummy warm milk, see!"

Sasuke's tear-filled eyes fixed on the bottle before him and then up at Naruto before he willingly opened his eyes and accepted what was being offered.

"There's a good boy." Naruto commented. Watching with silent glee when Sasuke began suckling at the teat eagerly, just like a baby would.

His tail flicked back and forth across the bedspread lazily as he continued to suck. Swallowing mouthfuls of warm milk easily as he watched Naruto with half-lidded eyes. A little of the white and frothy concoction dribbled out of the corner of Sasuke's mouth and he slowly placed one of his little hands over Naruto's. Softly directing it into his mouth at a different angle to make sure everything pooling in his mouth stayed in.

To say Sasuke was adorable would be an understatement. Naruto found himself to be absolutely awestruck at the tiny creature in his arms. Feeding from the bottle he held as if it were a natural thing to do.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were puffy from crying, but no more tears fell and no more noises of distress processed within Naruto's system. Sasuke was content for the moment, and that was all that mattered.

When the last drop was swallowed Naruto pulled the bottle away.

Sasuke looked to be at the brink of slumber land when he had just woken up! But such was the mystery of children.

…

…

"Kabuto, any luck?"

"A little. Some folks claim to have seen a naked child running across roads and such quite early this morning. Quite a few people are talking about it."

"Excellent. He can't be too far!"

…

…

"Sasuke. You need to tell me who did this to you." Naruto stated. Propping Sasuke up against the pillows again like he was under interrogation.

"Who did what to me?" Sasuke replied sleepily. Bleary eyes trying their utmost best to focus on the blonde man before him.

"This! Sasuke, you were naked on my doorstep at three in the morning, you have erratic and somewhat unstable mood-swings and you've got something pushed up your bottom, am I correct?"

Sasuke frowned a little. The little bomb in his mind ticking away.

He had known that eventually Naruto would pull something like this. He'd start asking questions and he'd have to tell him the truth. It was sad really, and he had been hoping to avoid it but as the old saying went: Beggars can't be choosers.

So it was time to pull out the big guns.

New tears cascaded down his cheeks and he started blubbering pitifully while trying to wipe them away as best he could. Huddling closer into the pillows as he let out shaky breaths.

"M-My daddy did…did this t-to me. He was…he's a bad man. A very b-bad man…"

He set his glistening eyes on Naruto's form and saw the man battling with inner conflict. It was just what he wanted, in fact better. And now all he'd have to do it top it off and he'd be done.

"Please Naru-kun! Please don't send me back!"

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed deeply. Looking off at another part of the room in dread of what he was going to say.

"I can't just keep you, you know? I mean, I'd _like_ to and all but…there are laws about these things. The best thing I can do is hand you over to the police and-"

"NO!" Sasuke lept from the pillows and into Naruto's lap. Rubbing his face into Naruto's shirt as he did so.

"Please don't! My daddy is a very rich man! He'd a powerful man! He'll get the police to hand me over easily! Please Naru-kun! PLEASE!!! You can't let him have me, otherwise he'll make me bend over and take my punishment again!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

…

…

_REVIEW!!!!_


	4. The Tape

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto cast, merely the plotline. The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi and him alone. I am making no profit out of this whatsoever for the fanfiction was designed solely for my entertainment.

**Warning**: Sex later. Cuteness, now!

…

…

…

**C**hapter – **F**our – **T**he** T**ape.

…

…

…

Sasuke sat lay spread out on his stomach across the kitchen counter, purring loudly and happily to himself whenever Naruto's fingers scratched under his chin or behind his ever-flickering ears.

Naruto – on the other hand – was not enjoying this in the slightest. How on earth was he going to make the pancake mixture with one hand, prevent Sasuke from rolling off the top of the high counter with the other _and _sort out his chaotic thoughts?!

It just couldn't be done. But he managed, amazingly.

Sasuke had obviously been apart of some insane man's experiment. For he had only just learnt that the unique little cat ears and tail Sasuke sported had been all too real when he pulled on them.

And he took it rather well actually. (Sorry, didn't want to make a whole ridiculous production on Naruto flipping out. T~T)

So now there was only one problem, one question in his mind…:

What was he going to do with Sasuke?

Someone who had actually created or bought Sasuke must have had a lot of money. And although Naruto had quite a bit too, he was not a briber. But it this man, this wanted Sasuke then he'd most-likely use that to win the cops over.

Then Sasuke would be taken away to an abusive home and Naruto would never see the adorable child again.

However, if he kept Sasuke here then the crazy man wouldn't know where to look. Sadly enough though, that was near impossible.

He couldn't keep Sasuke locked up inside his house forever, and when he left to be crowded on the streets by his ever-adoring BL and Yaoi manga fans, Sasuke would be all over the news in a matter of seconds.

Naruto was suddenly brought back into reality when the soft purring in the background of his inner-monologue suddenly vanished.

"Ne, Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Halting in his stirring and stroking to look down at the little kitten who had rolled over onto his back.

Sasuke was glaring at him. With every last fiber in his body, he was glaring at Naruto. Trying his hardest to melt a hole right in the middle of his face but failing miserably. Not because of his own personal downfall though, no! He just…couldn't bring himself to hurt that pretty, beautiful, chiseled, scar-marked face.

"Dobe, you're not paying attention to me!!"

Sasuke huffed and sat up on the counter arms crossed over his large nightshirt while his legs dangled lifelessly in the air as they were thrown over the counter's side.

"WHY AREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME??!!" He suddenly wailed. Letting out a frustrated scream before kicking his legs angrily back and forth. Trying to land a hit on Naruto but only succeeding in throwing a useless tantrum.

And Naruto – quite naturally – just stood there. Spoon unmoving in the sloppy pancake mixture as he tried to pull himself out of a state of critical shock, horror and bewilderment.

After all, he had no previous experience with children. Was it normal for a child his age to just throw a tantrum because he wasn't receiving adequate attention? Or was he just being spoilt?

"Oi-oi, Sasuke, relax! I'll pay attention to you. LOOK, I'm even paying attention to you right now! See?"

Still, Sasuke screamed, and cried.

It broke Naruto's heart to see him in such a vulnerable state. He was just a lost child who obviously wanted the kind of loving attention he had missed out on so far with that freak of a man who did god-knows-what to the boy.

"I WANT A HUG!!!! **NOW**!!!!"

Discarding the pancake mix Naruto wrapped both arms around Sasuke and squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go for anything else in the world.

"Aaw, Sasuke-kun, don't cry! I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm really-really sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"WAAAAA- I want fish." Sasuke stated. Sniffing once to rid himself of the excess tears before looking dead ahead into Naruto's eyes as he broke the hug.

"I want salmon to be precise. A salmon stake with NO lemon juice on it whatsoever, and I want it raw. NOW!"

"Okay-Okay…um…."

Naruto deliberated for a moment, trying to remember the last time he had-had salmon in his house. Which would be….never. He didn't really have anything in his home other than junk food, pancakes included. And he figured that wasn't good enough for the child.

Sasuke was a growing little boy and he needed vitamins, minerals and healthy-food to keep him strong and alert. So he'd have to go shopping seeing as he had nothing that met even ONE of those needs in his house at the present moment.

"Alright, I'm going to go out to the shop to pick some up right now. It's just around the corner so I'll only be a minute!"

"O-Okay…" Sasuke sniffed once more. Chewing quietly on his bottom lip as he was helped down off the counter and onto the floor.

As Naruto rushed out of the room for his wallet, he called out to Sasuke:

"Sasuke, come in here!"

Sasuke did as told and scampered into the living room. Naruto was already switching on the flat-screen TV in front of the couch Sasuke had sat on last night while arranging a large material shopping bag, for he valued the environment and even recycled all his ramen-cups.

"Just watch some TV for now, put on a movie if you like." He stated. Picking up a random movie from the messy pile of DVD's beside the TV and flinging it onto the couch. Not bothering to look at the title.

"You know how to do that, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded as he took his place on the large couch. His little legs dangling off the edge just as they had done with the counter.

"Ok, gotta go. See you in a bit, Sasuke!" And with that he was gone. Whizzing out the front door before locking it firmly and parading off down the streets faster than he would have done if his clothes were on fire.

A smirk spread across his face as Sasuke got onto all fours and prowled towards the DVD that had been chucked on the other side of the couch. And when he finally reached it he sat back on his legs and read the title slowly.

"S-Snow…white _does _the…the seven d-dwarfs…"

Even if he was five years old, he knew _exactly_ what the title was implying and his smirk grew into a sadistic sneer. It seemed as if God was smiling on him today. Because now he'd finally get his way after missing out on an opportunity of some good oral this morning. Oh yes he would! ^^

Slipping it into the player Sasuke pressed play on the machine and sat back on the couch. Waiting and watching in eager anticipation as the credits started rolling. And then, the fun began.

A white woman dressed in a fairy-like dress was twirling a strand of black hair in between her fingers. Sitting by the phone with an incredibly bored expression on her face as she did so.

"Ugh," She sighed angrily. Slamming her hand down on the table in an incredibly bad acting-like manner.

"I'm so bored, and the prince hasn't called in _days_. It's been so long since we last had sex and I'm _soooo _horny. Hm, I wonder if I can solve my problem?"

A coy smile passed across her thick, lipstick applied lips as she reached for the phone. Dialing a seemingly nonexistent short number before turning her face to the screen.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Snow White…yeah, the chick who lives in the forest, _all alone_."

There was another long pause as the woman twirled the phone cord around her index finger. Giggling ever now and then before speaking again.

"That'd be great! Thanks so much, I'll definitely repay you!"

When she hung up the phone, she giggled once more before standing up and straightening out her tight dress.

"Well, it looks like my problem is going to go away real soon! But first I'd better get changed…"

The screenshot zoomed in on her breasts, and when it zoomed out again she was lying on a bed in a candle-lit room – even though sunshine streamed through a window on the opposite side of the room – and she was wearing…

Nothing.

Not a single shred of material covered her exposed body.

One of her hands reached down to play with the gap between her open legs, and Sasuke found himself amazed and entranced. It was not in his programming to know much about women, only men.

He didn't know how to stimulate them or make them sweat or bring them any kind of pleasure. But why watching her fondle her breasts while playing downstairs educated him enough. Although he did not become aroused.

He was built to love males, not females.

Finally the door bust open and seven men stumbled in wearing only brown loincloths to cover their private areas. And the curious thing was…they weren't dwarfs. Far from it in fact. They were all tall, probably all over 6 ft 3 by the looks of it. How sad.

"My dear lady, we heard you have a problem and we're here to fix it!" One declared. Standing in front of the large group with what looked to be a toy-axe thrown over his shoulder.

"Ooh, you're just in time boys. I thought I'd _burst _without you!" The woman crooned. Spreading her legs provocatively as she stared up at them with big glassy eyes. Sucking on her size of her finger seductively.

Sasuke sat, entranced as the men gave each other high-5's.

Then they spread out. Three going over to the woman, three bunching around the smaller of their trio and the last simply playing with himself beneath the loincloth as he watched both situations unfold.

The camera paid particular attention to the woman and her group, who were now feeling her all over, causing her to moan over-dramatically. But on the rare occasion the angle flipped Sasuke couldn't help but allow his mouth to water.

The three men in the corner were doing some naughty things. While one pinned the smaller man down on the floor and connected in a feisty tongue battle, the other was probing his fingers into the Uke's behind, casing him to groan throatily.

The more he watched the harder his little cock got until it made a tiny tent in his shirt. He couldn't stop squirming after that. Squeezing his thighs together as if he had to pee proved to give him some relief.

He didn't want to touch it incase he went all the way and he was spent before Naruto-

A small click on the door being unlocked was heard and Sasuke grinned.

Speak of the devil, here he was! However, it didn't take long for Sasuke to realize that something wasn't right.

Since when had Naruto's footfalls been so light? Plus, how on earth did Naruto manage to make himself look like a pretty woman…like _the _pretty woman who was currently being roughly ploughed into by now one, not to but **three **cocks.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun where are you?"

Hinata took a quick look around. Her gaze quickly falling upon a small child with cosplay cat ears and a tail. He was frowning. Rocking himself back and forth with his little knees tucked up to his chest, golden tears streaming down his face as he watched the screen.

She recognized the provocative noises coming from the TV and instantly scampered over, only to scream loudly to herself before making a dart for it. Pressing the main power button and subsequently causing it all to turn off. Then she turned to the boy.

"E-Excuse me pretty lady but…what were you doing inside the TV? And what were you doing with all those…b-boys?" Sasuke asked innocently. Fixing his teary gaze upon her and giving her a pathetic, scared look.

"Um…ano…I- well you see I-I…"

"Sasuke, I'm back!" Naruto exclaimed. Pushing the front door open and not at all remembering that he had previously locked it.

He entered a room filled with awkwardness and tense static. Until...

"DADDY!!!"

Sasuke flung himself off the couch and into Naruto's arms, but Naruto managed to put all the shopping down to catch him anyway.

"Hey-hey. Sasuke, what's the matter?"

Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's crotch area discretely. Rubbing his face against it as if attempting to dry the tears, but was actually getting a few good whiffs of the manly musk hidden beneath Naruto's jeans.

"S-She was doing something funny with some men inside the TV!" Sasuke wailed. Pointing a finger accusingly at Hinata without even bothering to look at her. Truth be told he didn't look because he was afraid she's catch the deadly smirk on his face and tell Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in an accusing yet bewildered tone. Staring directly at the shivering woman.

"I-It's not m-my fault, N-Naruto-kun. That faze of…of my life is…is over now! B-Besides, what…w-what were you d-doing with one…one of my old t-tapes?"

Naruto probably turned as red as a tomato after hearing that. Because really, he had no valid excuse to explain why he had one of Hinata's porn tapes.

About a year ago he had found her on the streets. Cold, shivering and alone in the park. He took her home and she had explained everything. She had been in the pornography business, forced against her will by her cousin to pay back the debt her cousin owed her father.

So he sheltered her for a few weeks. Helped her find and rent an apartment and eventually she became a librarian, a part-time McDonald's worker and his cleaner. Because sadly Naruto couldn't clean if his life depended on it.

Naruto had been quite happy when Sasuke had chose to intervene but the little sentence was not what he had wanted to hear. And subsequently he was left to feel shamed once again.

"Daddy, my pee-pee is standing up, _again_."

…

…

_REVIEW!!!!_


	5. Ultimately Fussy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto cast, merely the plotline. The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi and him alone. I am making no profit out of this whatsoever for the fanfiction was designed solely for my entertainment.

**Warning**: Sex later. Cuteness, now!

…

…

…

**C**hapter – **F**ive – **Ul**timately **F**ussy.

…

…

…

The day had passed by rather uneventfully. Naruto had fed him salmon, fed himself, Hinata had cleaned the house and left and then Naruto had sat himself down on the couch and drawn on his sketchpad all day. Only pausing to serve himself a cup of coffee every now and again, go to the bathroom or make lunch and dinner.

And when Sasuke had gotten sleepy Naruto and brought him upstairs, laid him down with a few sweet words of goodnight, and then left. The little bedside nightlight hadn't even been left on for him and the only thing to light the room was the digital clock.

That same digital clock had told Sasuke it was past twelve thirty in the morning before Naruto had finally packed up his stuff and come up to bed. It was hurtful because as soon as Naruto and climbed in he fell asleep. Snoring contently while being completely unaware of Sasuke's sadness.

Just like the night before Sasuke came up with a plan. But it was a non-sexual one this time. He figured Naruto was different to his 'supposed to be master', Orochimaru. He wasn't going to willingly have sex with someone. Especially a tiny lab experiment no older than five.

Or at least, body wise he was five. His mentality allowed him to match up to a thirty-five year old man. Smart and experienced. But that was not the way Naruto would see it. Definitely now the way he would see it.

Orochimaru had built him to satisfy his twisted paternal needs. Orochimaru had a 'daddy complex' and as such had made sure Sasuke acted younger than his intelligence suggested. That was also why Sasuke was so young in body.

So Sasuke realized in order to get Naruto to connect with him, he'd have to strike him on a personal level. He'd have to make sure Naruto came to love him before he tried anything remotely sexual again, otherwise it might ruin everything.

If Naruto because too flustered and alert to Sasuke's advances, he might hand Sasuke over to the police or worse! – Orochimaru. And Sasuke couldn't have that. He liked Naruto. Even if he'd only known Naruto for a day and a bit, he liked the man very much.

…

…

Once more Naruto was woken by the steady sound of crying, and with a hefty groan he rolled over to see Sasuke squirming about under the covers. It looked as though he didn't have the energy to kick them off, so he settled for wriggling about.

This was the second morning Sasuke had woken up in Naruto's house, and the second morning he seemed incapable of supporting his own body or using his muscles to do anything. Almost like a baby.

Naruto contemplated taking Sasuke to the doctor to get the boy looked at, but he knew that would never work. Taking a child to the doctor with no past medical records, no last name as well as cat ears and a tail was not such a good idea.

"Sasuke, shhh. Be quiet! It's only…only…" Naruto rolled over onto the side he had woken up on to gaze blearily at his clock.

"…Nine o'clock! It's Saturday, Sasuke! Can't you cut me some slack!?"

He received no reply from the pathetic-looking child. Just more mindless wails and squirms from Sasuke as his arms began to flail around weakly, as if he wanted to be picked up. Although his eyes were tightly closed so his grasping was miscalculated.

"Hush!"

Naruto rose from the bed and hurried over to his wardrobe. He didn't bother with a shower or bath as he stripped and pulled on some new clothes: boxers as well as a pair of large track-pants and a wife-beater.

And when he returned to the bed Sasuke was still crying.

"What do you want Sasuke, huh? What do you want from me?!" He seethed.

Yesterday he had been much more tolerant towards the child's exceedingly odd antics, but today he was in no mood. And the though of having to wake up to this kind of behaviour every morning for god-knows how long just enraged him.

"M-Millllkkk!" Sasuke whimpered. Cracking his eyes open momentarily as he ceased in his feeble struggles. Fixing Naruto with an earnest and potently beseeching stare as the tears rolled down his puffy little cheeks.

"Alright, I'll get you a glass of milk and-"

"Noooo! B-Bottle!"

"No Sasuke. No bottle."

Naruto frowned before rubbing his temples irritably. Sasuke had started up with his insistent crying again, but Naruto did not want to give in. A five year old shouldn't be drinking out of a bottle, simple as that.

"Naruuuuu….I'm hungry!!!!!" Sasuke screeched.

Continuing to kick his feet up beneath the not-so-heavy covers and he flung his head from side to side. His eyes closed once more as he gave into the feelings of sadness and need.

"Sasuke, you're _five_ years old, not a baby. Big boy's drink out of big boy cups. Are you a big boy, Sasuke?"

"Noooooooo!"

Rather angrily, Naruto scoffed before heading over to the bedside table and snatching the empty bottle he had left there the previous day. He would succumb to his demands this time simply because he wasn't willing to put up a fight this morning. But after this one little thing he would not be so lenient.

When he returned with the bottle he simply handed it to the boy. And Sasuke didn't look too pleased about it, but nevertheless he gorged himself on the warm milk. Sucking it down like a vacuum before letting go of the bottle and allowing it to roll over his chest and shoulder before finally landing on the bed sheet.

"N-Naru…" Sasuke sniffled slightly. Watching Naruto as the man strode over to the door quietly.

"Sasuke…Sasuke has to go potty now…"

Naruto stiffened before turning. A bleak and grim expression on his face.

He didn't personally want to escort Sasuke to the bathroom. And with his little whiny tantrum just a few moments ago…well, it hadn't put Sasuke in Naruto's good books this morning.

"There's only one other door on the floor Sasuke, and that's the bathroom. I'll be downstairs…making breakfast." He exited swiftly and without another word. Skimming down the stairs quietly before entering the kitchen.

Sasuke, who had been expecting Naruto to take him by the hand to the bathroom, felt absolutely gobsmacked. Not only had Naruto refused him his morning bottle but he was also acting cold towards him. Why?

The edges of his lips turned down and he frowned. Not liking the fact that Naruto was ignoring him and distancing himself. It was…_annoying_. And so, Sasuke slid off the bed and padded out into the corridor.

There _was_ only one door on the floor, and as such, Sasuke came up with a brilliant idea. Lifting his large shirt until it was bunched around his waist, Sasuke began to make his way slowly over to the door.

He let the back half of the shirt fall into place around the backs of his knees once more, but he clutched the front half in his mouth as he reached down to fiddle with his flaccid little penis.

Grinning through the fabric, Sasuke began to let out little drips of pee. Allowing the drops to land on the soft beige carpet which covered the floor. And finally when he stood before the door, Sasuke completely let go of his bladder and let a large dark puddle soak into the soft carpet beneath his feet.

With a sigh of content Sasuke let the last few drops drip down onto the carpet before dropping his shirt and nibbling on his bottom lip. The first part of his plan was complete, and now for the second half.

"NARUUUUU!!!!!"

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. To say Naruto was shocked, horrified, disgusted and angered only summed up half the negative emotions he was currently feeling as he reached the top of the stairs.

Staring at the crying Sasuke and the large puddle which had soaked into the carpet beneath his feet, Naruto could almost feel a vein pop out of the side of his forehead because he was so internally stressed!

"Sasuke," He rasped. Approaching the child with cautious steps.

He contained his fleeting feelings well as he kneeled before the child. And he held back the impulse to slap the boy when the strong stench of urine reached up and clung to his nostrils.

"What happened?"

"N-Naru…Sasuke…Sasuke couldn't hold it! It hurt, and Sasuke couldn't hold it! He couldn't wait! Sasuke's BAAADD!!!! Waaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

With a quiet curse Naruto picked Sasuke up and hurried him into the bathroom. Plopping him into the tub before pulling off the day-old shirt and chucking off into a random corner.

"Alright…" He mumbled. Turning on the shower head before testing the water.

He made sure the temperature was perfect before handing it to Sasuke, as well as a bar of yellow and sud-ridde soap.

"Wash your hands, body and especially your feet. I'll be in to check on you in a few minutes. Okay?"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer.

He had been making pancakes downstairs and judging by the burning smell he could tell he had left the batter alone for too long. So with an inaudible curse he stormed down the stairs and turned off the gas before digging in the cabinets beneath the sink.

He pulled out an old and filthy cloth as well as a window-wipe substance and bounded up the stairs once more. He wasn't looking forward to cleaning piss out of his carpet but someone had to do it…

Meanwhile, Sasuke was just sitting in the bathtub. His ears flicking back and forth in distaste as he stared at the showerhead. Directing the water away from him as he watched the liquid slide down the plughole.

He didn't like being ignored. In fact, he refused to be ignored. He was a child and a child needed constant supervision. So if Naruto wasn't going to keep an eye on him at all times, then he would suffer the consequences.

Sasuke sat in the tub quietly. Having already discarded the showerhead down towards the end so he wouldn't get wet. And while he listened to Naruto mumble outside the bathroom door, he played with the soap.

The lemony scent made Sasuke purr in satisfaction as he began to rub it all over his body…

And then along the bathtub ledge, and then the wall in which the bath was built into. Then he climbed out of the bath and began to lather the somewhat grubby tiles with the soap too.

Crawling along on his hands and knees as he spread the suds around the large toilet bowel and then the sink. He was surprised that when he got to the door Naruto had yet to look up and was still scrubbing the pee out of the carpet with a disgusted look on his face.

But when Sasuke started lathering the doorknob with the soap, time seemed to stop for Naruto.

He took one look beyond the neko boy and spotted all the suds that lined the bath, the toilet, the sink, the floor and even a small portion of the walls. No…Naruto was not a happy camper at the moment. Not at all.

"That's it!"

With a frustrated sigh he dropped the window-washer as well as his cloth and got up off his knees. Snatching Sasuke up faster than he could blink before turning off the water which had been left to run on its own.

He turned it back on shortly after to wash Sasuke off quickly before drying him rather roughly.

Then he marched back into the bedroom and sat Sasuke down on the middle of it. Pressing the boy's back onto the soft and somewhat lumpy mattress in a fairly hasty fashion.

"N-Naru?" Sasuke asked. Frowning lightly in confusion as the blonde fixatedly pulled the blanket up to his chin.

He tilted his head slightly as Naruto grabbed the baby bottle up off the bedside table and then crooned rather delightedly. Was Naruto perhaps going to offer him another bottle of milk?

The thought excited him. But it soon died when he realized that Naruto wouldn't have tucked him in if he were simply going to give him another bottle. Something was quiet wrong…

"Naru?"

"No! Don't 'Naru' me!" Naruto snapped. A harsh look marring his otherwise perfect foxy features.

"It's obvious you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning so until you believe you can behave properly, you are going to stay here and think about your actions!"

"Wha…n-no! No Naru! NO!" Sasuke whined. Already sitting up and beginning to wriggle out from under the covers. But Naruto was faster and with a squeal he was back in the tuck-in position he started out in.

"Naruto…" He whimpered.

The tears were already beginning to build up as Naruto turned his back on the child and strode away. But when Sasuke called out for him once more he returned. A slightly impatient look on his face as he leaned down, like Sasuke asked.

In a flash Sasuke had wrapped his arms around the blonde's sturdy neck. Not willing to be let go anytime soon. And when Naruto stood up fully, Sasuke went with him and he naturally curled his legs around the blonde's waist.

"Sasuke, please let me go."

"Noooo!!! Naruto! I want to stay with Naruto!!!!" Sasuke wailed. Flinging his head from side to side as his ears twitched uncontrollably.

"No Sasuke. Naruto needs to work and it's obvious you're still tired. So while Naruto works Sasuke is going to take a nap."

He had chosen third person. When he had gotten angry or fussy, his mother would always resort to third person for an unknown reason. It had usually worked on Naruto so he decided to give it a try now.

"NOOOO!!!!! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOO!!!!"

"Sasuke, that's enough!"

With a mighty pull Naruto detached Sasuke's chubby little body from himself and eased him down onto the bed. Watching rather quietly as the boy scrabbled about weakly on his back, trying to reattach himself to Naruto but not once succeeding.

With another sigh, Naruto dug deeply into his mind, trying to figure out what his parents had done with him when he acted up like this. However, nothing came. Despite Naruto's somewhat carefree and hard-headed attitude now, he had been well behaved as a child.

So he went with what his instincts told him. He turned around and left the room, closing the door softly behind him as he padded down the stairs and back into the living room where he promptly sat himself down on the couch, legs spread across the other side while picking up his sketch-book and beginning to draw again.

He refused to acknowledge his burnt breakfast until a later date.

Sasuke, for a moment, had thought Naruto had gone to get something for him like – _another bottle_. However when he had not reacted nor returned to his persistent writhing and screaming, Sasuke had silenced himself and opened his eyes.

Blinking in sheer confusion when he realized there was no sound of Naruto anywhere near the door. His genius mind managed to deduct the conclusion that his blonde protector was not coming back. And so Sasuke settled on a mental note:

'_If Naruto isn't going to come to me, then I'm going to go to him…_'

He slid himself off the bed and opened the door. Padding down the equally spaced stairs quietly before reentering the living room. Only to spot Naruto sprawled out on the couch comfortably, sketching once more with his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Skittering over to Naruto's side, Sasuke clutched his naked thighs and waited. But Naruto didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. He didn't blink, he didn't even stare at him briefly out of the corner of his eye.

He just continued to sketch…

Not good.

**Ding-Dong.**

With a quiet scoff Naruto rose off the couch, leaving his sketches behind as he went to answer the door. Ignoring the squeals and screams of Sasuke, who had currently collapsed down on the floor and started kicking his legs around in the air. Frustrated that Naruto chose to pretend he wasn't there.

**Ding-Dong.**

"Alright, I'm coming! Jeez!"

Flicking the locks open Naruto flung the door inwards. Only to break out into a pleasant smile when he saw the person who just happened to be standing on his doorstep. A confident smirk apparent on her face.

"Hey Temari!"

Naruto looked down. Instantly spotting the little red-head by her side.

Oh dear…Sasuke most-definitely wasn't going to like this…

…

…

_**REVIEW!!!! **_

_**Ooh, why isn't Sasuke going to like it…???? ^///^ I know why…**_

_Sorry it took so long. Writer's block sucks, but I'm currently writing up the next chapter because now I'm on a roll. _


End file.
